ferros_exodusfandomcom-20200214-history
Crest Viracei
Very tall, very flamboyant, and very flirty. Although, he doesn’t seem to exactly be the sharpest crayon in the box. He lives with a community of sneople, though he prefers napping to working, magic or no. Even if he seems to sleep a ton, there’s an underlying exhaustion under the bright exterior. The redhead seems to have a shallow personality at best- and whether he succeeds at being cutesy is generally a subjective thing. Intel may raise on the rare occasion he manages to stop chattering or stay still long enough to use his brain, assuming that he's even able to do that. Description A large redhead with swept back hair, somewhere around 7 feet tall. Nobody really bothers to measure- he just seems of relatively average height to the coronids he hangs with. He is fairly muscular overall, but wider structure in the hips and shoulders lends him an oddly pinched look in the waist. His left eye is cyan and the right eye orange. He generally wears a dress shirt with a popped shirt collar and simple slacks or jeans, though he does have an extensive wardrobe of dresses and other clothing. A constant throughout all of it is a black dog collar with a blue crystal, and the collar rarely changes. When the design does change, the gem does not. Personality His personality contradicts itself several times over all the time, but shh. Should mainly develop more over RP. Crest is bouncy and bright, never really stays still, and uses a huge amount of speech fillers when talking. Extremely attention and affection hungry, he tends to latch onto people and be clingy. He is curious to the extent of being a nuisance, and follows people around if they don't shoo him off- even then, he persists sometimes. Crest is affectionate, mainly physically (hugs, poking, etc) and with gifts. People who dislike him interest him a great deal, almost like a puzzle you have to shake around until the problem is fixed. Showing open dislike or hitting him may backfire horribly and gain you a pest/pet you don't want to deal with. Rather, when you used to sort of have a celeb status before you ran off to go live with sneople people tend to buddy up to you for fame or money or whatever. If someone openly hates you, at least you can be sure they're not lying, right? He is extremely stubborn at times, but gullible as well. He seems to be completely open about anything you ask him, but answers may be directly proportional to his apparent intelligence (or lack thereof.) He is rather childish as well, pouting often if he doesn't get his way, though he rarely gets violent or seem actually angry. General body language is almost provocative, and his idle stance is weighted to one side with the opposite shoulder raised slightly in an attempt to appear smaller, friendly and harmless. Whether it is intentional or not is up for debate. In conversation, he tends to lean close to the other person and is very touchy-feely physically. Even if not talking (rare, he will literally chatter mindlessly 98% of the time) and just walking around, he tends to drift close to whoever he is walking with. Start off a meter apart and you'll be rubbing shoulders soon enough. He sprawls out lazily when relaxing, and tends to do this more around/on others. Trivia a little in love with probably everyone live with sneople?? sort of know magic stuff likes scritches. literally dog/cat incredibly pathetic 0/10 do not indulge him may or may not be somewhat of a masochist Category:Characters